Profeta d Amore - Traducción
by Traduccion Lagrimas del Fenix
Summary: Traducción Autorizada by Professor Cricket. ¡Un dulce y divertido San Valentín! Sirius y James intentan averiguar que regalarle a sus amores.


**PROFETA D´AMORE**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL: **www . fanfiction s / 2796943 / 1 / Profeta-d-amore

**AUTOR:** Professor Cricket

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Grupo Traducciones Lagrimas del Fenix - Meliza Malfoy

**BETA: **Bellatrix_2009

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Professor Cricket , sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** ¡Un dulce y divertido San Valentín! Sirius y James intentan averiguar que regalarle a sus amores.

* * *

—Dice que hay que tener corazones.

—Bueno—, dijo James, tratando de sonar razonable, —el corazón es una metáfora para el amor. Esto es cierto tanto para los magos como para los Muggles.

—Sí —estuvo de acuerdo su mejor amigo —, pero de acuerdo con el libro, los Muggles intercambian corazones, como prenda de su amor.

James reflexionó sobre esto. A los trece años ya era versado en muchas cosas que los magos de su edad nunca habrían soñado con ser capaces de hacer, era amigo íntimo de un verdadero hombre lobo y una buena parte del año anterior había estado trabajando en un hechizo de transfiguración muy avanzado, pero sin éxito por el momento. A pesar de esto — y pese a que estaba siguiendo el nuevo curso, Estudios Muggles - el mundo de los muggles se parecía mucho a un libro cerrado para él.

—Está bien— dijo James, — ¿Qué libro has visto? Sé que no está en nuestro texto y algunos de los libros antiguos que se encuentran en la biblioteca son muy racistas.

—He revisado el libro de texto de séptimo año—, dijo Sirius con desesperación. —Este trimestre están estudiando los rituales sociales de los muggles. Es ahí donde lo escuché por primera vez—. Sacó un trozo de pergamino de su túnica. —He copiado esto con exactitud: _El 14 de febrero muchos Muggles celebran la fiesta del Profeta Valentín, en la sociedad muggle cumple las mismas funciones que Eros en el mundo mágico. Para celebrar el cumpleaños del Profeta Valentino, los muggles que están involucrados en una relación amorosa intercambian corazones. Aunque es una práctica común que los padres les den corazones a sus hijos, los celebrantes principales son parejas románticas. Cada uno debe consumir el corazón que recibió de regalo en frente de la pareja. Este profeta juega un papel tan importante que algunas relaciones Muggle se desintegran si una de las partes se niega a participar en la ceremonia. _

—Tienes razón—, dijo James. —Eso es asqueroso. ¿Usan corazones reales?

—Eso es lo que dice el libro.

—Bueno, ya sabes, Remus es sólo mitad muggle. Tal vez no le importe. Puedes darle un regalo por la celebración de Eros.

—Bueno, ese es el problema—, dijo Sirius preocupado. —Le pregunté… ya sabes, como si estuviera bromeando… Dime, Remus, ¿tu madre te ha dado su corazón para que te lo comas durante la celebración de Valentín? ¡Y estaba tan emocionado! Me dijo que su madre solía darle de comer corazones confitados y pequeñas tarjetas en forma de corazón.

James se rascó la cabeza.

—Comer corazones confitados no parece algo que haga Remus—, dijo.

—Pero él lo ha hecho,— dijo Sirius. —Y él toma muy en serio las celebraciones muggles, como Navidad.

— ¿Esa es la que está en el solsticio de invierno? ¿El Yule?

— Es esa— Sirius confirmó —¡No quiero que Remus rompa conmigo porque no le dí un corazón para comer! ¿Y si él me da uno? Entonces, ¿qué debo hacer?

James tomó el pergamino de Sirius y lo estudió. Ciertamente, la amenaza parecía real. Hace unos meses no le habría importado, le había tomado un poco de tiempo que la idea entrara en su cerebro y aceptara que dos chicos podían amarse. Ahora, sin embargo, no sólo estaba acostumbrado, la situación le gustaba. Eran muy felices juntos y Sirius seguía siendo su mejor amigo.

— ¿Qué estás pensando?— Preguntó Sirius. — ¿Tienes un plan?

— Sí, pero no es muy bueno—, dijo James. —Me gustaría que Evans se fijara en mí, ya sabes, y esta parece ser una fiesta muy importante. No puedo creer que esto sea tan grave.

— Yo tampoco.

— Creo que deben de haber olvidado algo en ese libro. O hicieron algo mal. No puedo imaginar a Remus o Evans comiendo corazones confitados. Hay algo que no sabemos.

— Pero, ¿qué?— Preguntó Sirius.

— No tengo idea—, dijo James con una nota de sombría determinación en su voz. —Pero sé una manera de averiguarlo.

**oooOoooOooOOOoOOoOoOooooo**

Esperó hasta que estuvo seguro de que ella estaba estudiando sola en la biblioteca. No había otra opción, tenía que acercarse y preguntarle.

— ¿Evans?

Ella apenas lo miró.

— ¿Qué Potter?

— ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

Ella lo miró. Él se sentó a su lado.

— Se trata de Remus,— dijo él y la expresión de la chica se suavizó.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Bueno, hay alguien a quien le gusta Remus—, dijo James. —Y ese alguien quiere darle un regalo para la celebración del Profeta Valentín.

— ¿Es realmente para Remus? —pregunto Lily.

— Sí, lo juro.

— ¿Y esta persona proviene de una familia de magos?

— Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?

— ¿Por qué es el Día de San Valentín —, dijo. —No del "Profeta".

James sonrió.

— Ah,— dijo, —Yo sabía que el libro tenía que estar equivocado.

— ¿Qué libro?

— El libro de texto de séptimo año de Estudios Muggles. Dice que los muggles celebran la fiesta del profeta Valentín—. Le entregó el pergamino.

— La elección de las palabras es un poco... extraña —, anunció. —Pero es esencialmente correcto.

Él la miró asombrado.

— ¿Los Muggles comen corazones?

Exasperada, ella entornó los ojos.

— No son corazones reales, idiota—, dijo, mientras dibujaba algo en la parte inferior del pergamino. —Son chocolates y otros dulces con esta forma.

— Los corazones reales no tienen esa forma—, comentó James.

— Felicitaciones—, dijo Lily suavemente. —Estoy segura de que obtendrías las mejores notas en Anatomía Humana en una escuela muggle.

James sonrió tontamente.

— ¿Así que eso es todo? Chocolates con esta forma de aquí.

Lily lo miró por un momento. Ella podría simplemente decirle que se fuera pero... ya que era para Remus

— También está Cupido—, dijo.

— ¿Cupido?

Lily suspiró.

— Sí, Cupido es un niño con alas revoloteando por ahí desnudo.

James la miró con la boca abierta.

— ¿Y la gente no se da cuenta?

— No, porque es invisible. El tiene un arco y flecha.

— ¿Un bebé? ¿Con un arco y una flecha?

— Sí —contestó un poco brusco. —Deja de interrumpirme. Cupido vuela alrededor —siendo invisible – y les dispara a las personas en el corazón con sus pequeñas flechas.

James no interrumpió, pero abrió los ojos.

— Ellos no mueren —dijo Lily. —Cuando se les dispara, se enamoran.

James pensó por un momento.

— Entonces —dijo lentamente, —el día de San Valentín, un bebé desnudo con alas, invisible, anda dando vueltas y les dispara a las personas con sus flechas en el corazón y los hace enamorarse. Luego intercambien sus chocolates con esta forma —Tocó el diseño en el pergamino.

— Sí,— dijo Lily en tono complacido. —Así es.

— ¿Qué pasa si no te dispara?

— Entonces solo hay que esperar hasta el año que viene.

James se sentó en silencio durante un rato, luego dobló el pergamino y lo puso en su túnica. Se puso de pie.

— Gracias Evans.

— De nada —dijo ella cortésmente, luego volvió su atención al libro.

— Umm, ¿Evans?

— ¿Sí?

—Bueno, verás —dijo. —Me he dado cuenta… He notado que muchas festividades Muggles tienen colores determinados como el naranja y negro, rojo y verde…

— Rojo y rosa son para el Día de San Valentín —dijo Lily sin levantar la vista.

— Rojo y rosa, correcto —dijo James. Él la miró por un momento. —Entonces —preguntó tan casualmente como le fue posible — ¿También celebrarás el Día de San Valentín?

— Sí, ya tengo planes, gracias —dijo Lily casualmente.

— Oh, sí, bueno. Bien por ti.

— Sí, bueno para mí.

Él asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo de la biblioteca con una sonrisa, empezando a pensar que ella le gustaba.

**oooOoooOoooOoooOooo**

Remus, todavía dormido, se dio vuelta en la cama y chocó con un cuerpo caliente. Rápidamente pasó a estar medio despierto y mientras inhalaba reconoció un olor agradablemente familiar que lo despertó. Aun con los ojos cerrados, se apretó contra el otro cuerpo. Sirius le acarició el cabello.

— Vamos, Remus, despierta.

Remus abrió un ojo. Su vista estaba todavía un poco borrosa, pero Sirius estaba claramente despierto y con su varita en la mano.

— Vamos, dormilón— le instó Sirius. Él le dio un beso a Remus en la frente que instantáneamente levantó la barbilla, dándole la bienvenida al último beso de Sirius en la boca.

— Tengo algo para ti —la voz de Sirius era alegre y juguetona. Remus abrió el otro ojo.

— Mira —dijo Sirius y agitó su varita en la parte superior del dosel. Se formó una bola de luz de color rosa que explotó de repente, docenas de pequeños corazones de papel y Cupidos en todos los tonos de rojo y rosa flotaban hacia abajo. Remus se rió y se esforzó por incorporarse. Agarró varios de los corazones en sus manos. Otro movimiento de la varita de Sirius convocó un pequeño paquete. Remus abrió el cordón rojo y la envoltura de seda rosa y encontró chocolates en su interior.

— Oh, Sirius —susurró.

— ¿Está todo correcto?— Preguntó Sirius. — ¿Las formas, los colores?

—Es perfecto—, dijo Remus. Gateó sobre su novio y puso la mano sobre el pecho de Sirius, sobre su corazón. —Perfecto —repitió, besándolo.

**oooOoooOoooOoooOooo**

Era tarde, al final de la última clase del día. De pronto, cuando Lily Evans recogía sus libros, James Potter se apareció delante de ella con una mirada de preocupación. Arrojó algo en sus libros y salió corriendo.

Lily lo cogió. Era una tarjeta grande de color roja y rosa, hecha a mano, un poco en destruida, probablemente por estar todo el día en la bolsa de Potter. Un chocolate, medio derretido en el interior de su envoltura, había sido fijado en la parte exterior. Levantó la vista y Potter había desparecido. Abrió la nota y comenzó a reír. Definitivamente era un guardián. La cerró y alisó los pliegues. Sonrió mientras caminaba, pensando en el mensaje escrito en la tarjeta.

_Querida Evans:_

_Espero que el bebé desnudo con alas invisibles te dispare en el corazón.  
Potter._

* * *

_**PD:** Por cosas fuera de nuestro poder no se pudo realizar la publicación de este fic el 14 de Febrero, pero igual se los traemos ahora, un poco tarde pero seguro_


End file.
